United Asian Confederacy
The United Asian Confederacy is a super-national alliance that encompases most of the Asian continent and is one of the premier powers of the world. Formed in 2044 to combat the economic crisis in Asia, the confederacy soon grew into an indepentent nation and all of its member states made up a continent-wide confederation. In the year 2064, the Asian Confederacy had launched a full-scale invasion of the island nation of Australia and conquered it within a month and later took New Zealand following the successful invasion. This instigated a world-wide international crisis that would eventually boil over into a war with rival nations like that of the European Union, the Middle Eastern Federation, and the North American Republic. History Foundation During the late 2030s and early-mid 2040s, the world had gone through a global economic, political, and social crisis. This crisis lead to the downfall of numerous governments, numerous uprisings and revolutions to occur, and the dissolution of countless nations and their absorbtion into more powerful nations to create new ones. To solve the crisis in Asia, the nations of China, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, and Japan all gathered and formed an alliance to help out one another and support each other. This alliance was known as the Asian Economic Union and was formed in 2042. In 2043, more nations had joined in and their dependence on one another as well as heavy reliance on the central government in Beijing, lead to its reformation in 2044 into a new nation called the United Asian Confederacy, a nation comprised of numerous independent states all united under one banner forming an confederation. The first major action and achievement a year later was the successful reunification of North and South Korea into the United Republic of Korea. Early Expansion Following the formation of the United Asian Confederacy, the new alliance had saught its sights on other nations that were in the Asian continent with hopes of uniting the whole continent under one banner. The Philippines had eventually joined in along with Singapore and Indonesia by late 2044. Nations like Japan and Taiwan had wanted to retain their independent status and wanted the Confederacy to recognize the sovereign rights that its member states had. As a result, each member state was permitted to elect a council of eight politicians who would represent their country in the Confederacy's parliament, the National Assembly, and each member state's head of government would also represent them in the Confederate High Council. In 2048, the Chinese capitol of Beijing was named the new capitol of the Confederacy and to avoid tensions, the new head of state, the Premier, would be democratically elected and would lead the new alliance regardless of what nation he's from. Later that year, an election was held and Korean Sung-hyun was elected and became the first Premier of the United Asian Confederacy and was sworn in on January of 2049. Over the next five years, the UAC would enjoy a brief period of peace, reconstruction, restoration, and general growth as the alliance grew and pulled Asia out of the crisis but it would come to an end in 2054 following tensions boiling over with India and the Confederacy. Conflict with India During the early years of the Confederacy when the alliance was expanding at an alarming rate and had swallowed up much fo the Asian continent, the nation of India had stayed defiant and remained independent even after most of Asia fell and was annexed into the Confederacy. During this time, the Indian and Confederate governments had been negotiating to see fi they can coexist peacefully with the Confederate government recognizing that India was going to remain independent. Tensions however rose over trade routes and eventually, Indian nationalists fire bombed the Confederate embassy in New Delhi and when it was discovered that the bombers were members of the military, war was declared and the two sides went to war. The fighting was fierce and intense as the Indian military greatly understimated the young and newly formed Confederacy military that quickly overran their forces. As a year passed by, the capitol of New Delhi was bombarded by Confederate drones and surviving remnants of the Indian military fled into the countryside which was at the time being poisoned by Confederate gas and without any geniune resistance left, India surrendered and became a protectorate of the Confederacy though it was a de-facto colony. Government and Politics The United Asian Confederacy is a confederation and is comprised of numerous soveriegn nations all across the Asian continent and are united for the cause of supporting each other and other allied states. Each member nation has their own leader but the answer to the premier who serves as the head of state of the entire nation. Next to him is the chairman who is the head of government and manages internal affairs of the Confederacy. The leader of each member state is part of the Confederate High Council, that oversees all foreign, military, and political concerns while the National Assembly manages domestic and diplomatic affairs. The judicial branch of the government is the Confederate High Court which is comprised of judges from all member nations and are chosen by their home countries' citizens and become judges upon approval from the National Assembly, the High Council, the Chairman, and finally the Premier. Being a confederate government, each member nation remains independent and their leaders govern their respective countries and are free to make their own laws as long as they don't interviene with the laws of the UAC as a whole. Military and Defense The Confederacy Military is the military of the entire confederacy and encomposes all active militaries of all member states. The military is headed by the Supreme Commander who is the commander-in-chief and military leader of the Confederacy. The Confederacy military is divided into five main branches all of whom are headed by a five-star general and answer to the supreme commander. With the combined strength of the member nations' armies and all of them united together as a single unified force, the UAC has the world's largest standing military in terms of sheer man power and ranks second in terms of technological advancements ahead of the African Union, tied with the European Union, and beaten only by the North American Republic. Confederate Ground Forces The Confederate Ground Forces, also known as the Confederate Army, is the main ground force and infantry division of the Confederacy military. It's comprised entirely of standard military infantry and is made up of numerous soldiers from the member states with China, Japan, and Vietnam contributing as the largest volunteers. Standard infantry is given basic combat armor and military gear which is some of the best in the world behind their North American counter-parts. Category:Governments